pawpatrolfandomcom-20200222-history
Pup a Doodle Do
August 21, 2013 | writer = Ursula Ziegler Sullivan | director = Jamie Whitney | previous = Pups Save the Circus | next = Pup Pup Goose }} Pup a Doodle Do is the 2nd half of the 4th episode in Season 1 of PAW Patrol. It premiered on August 21, 2013 in the US. Mayor Goodway's purse chicken, Chickaletta, is on the loose and the PAW Patrol must find her before it's too late for Mayor Goodway and Chickaletta to host Hello, Adventure Bay. The episode starts off with Marshall and Skye playing Pup Pup Boogie 2 at the lookout. Just then, Chickaletta arrives and starts playing the game as well. Mayor Goodway arrives to collect Chickaletta and tells the pups that they will be on the show "Hello, Adventure Bay." Outside city hall, Mayor Goodway is being taped. She turns her back to clean the statue of her Great Grandpa Grover when Chickaletta hops out of her purse and wanders off. Mayor Goodway gets worried and calls the PAW Patrol. Ryder deploys Chase and Marshall to search for the chicken. Ryder, Chase, and Marshall arrive at the city hall. Chase sniffs the purse and follows the scent all the while being followed by the camera crew of "Hello, Adventure Bay." Chase follows Chickaletta's scent to Mr. Porter's Restaurant where Chickaletta is on top of the milkshake straw statue eating a pizza. Marshall ascends his firetruck ladder to reach Chickaletta, but she notices a bread truck drive by and flies on it. The PAW Patrol and the camera crew follow the bread truck to Farmer Yumi's farm. Chickaletta has jumped in a pen full of other chickens, making her hard to find. There, a nervous Mayor Goodway opens the gate and accidentally releases all the chickens. They spot Chickaletta's ankle bracelet, but she takes off again. Ryder and the crew go after Chickaletta while Chase and Marshall stay behind to round up the runaway chickens. Chickaletta arrives at the suspention bridge where she flies to the top. They arrive at the bridge and spot her where she begins to fall. The worried Mayor Goodway tries to grab her but she too ends up falling off the bridge. Luckily, Chase grabs her with his net, but Chickaletta slowly drops down to the water where she can't swim. Ryder calls Zuma to head to the bridge! Zuma in his hovercraft zooms to the bridge and launches his bouy where Chickaletta lands on safely. Reunited, Mayor Goodway apologizes for ruining the show, but the "Hello, Adventure Bay" camera man says this will be a great show having caught the entire operation. At the end, the pups watch themselves on "Hello, Adventure Bay" where Marshall asks why can't all their adventures be on TV. Ryder breaks the fourth wall by saying "You never know, Marshall. Ryder Chase Marshall Skye Rocky Rubble Zuma Mayor Goodway Chickaletta Bettina *Chase: Use his net in case of emergencies. *Marshall: Use his ladder in case Chickaletta flew up high. *Zuma: Catch Chickaletta before she falls in the water because Chickaletta cant fly in the water. Town Skills Lend a PAW Skills ---- Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Specials Category:Episodes with Marshall on titlecard Category:Half Episodes Category:PAW Patrol Episodes Category:Episodes where Chase gets picked on missions Category:Episodes where Marshall gets picked on missions Category:Episodes where Zuma gets called for backup